Updates
Server Updates 01 JUL, 2019 Update: "Vrtra's 2nd Anniversary: Vrtra Reborn" * Upgraded the server from our December 2017 version (lol). Current version is: 30190430_0 * Fishing now works! (skill ups do not, unfortunately - but you don't really need those!) * ToAU missions are functional all the way to completion! Follow the official Wiki to guide you through your missions. Due to Vrtra's custom stats on the ToAU reward rings, I'd highly recommended doing these! * The auto-homepoint upon death bug was fixed. * Fixed an issue where Absolute Virtue was not casting the correct spells * Fixed an issue where Bloodlapper (Ouryu) was not casting the correct spells * Fixed an issue where Nahn was not casting the correct spells * Added dynamic weather to the following zones: ** Beaucedine Glacier S ** Xarcabard S ** Castle Zvahl Baileys S ** Castle Zvahl Keep S ** Throne Room S * Reduced 'Call Wyvern' recast to 5 minutes (down from 20 minutes) * Homepoint issues in Al'Taieu were fixed. * Dynamis has been fixed. * BCNMs have been fixed. * Server crashes when triggering guild point vendors have been fixed. * Beastmaster pets can now use TP moves again. * Plus lots of other things too numerous to mention have been fixed! * Implemented to Empyrean weapon custom quest! Speak to the Green Hat Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens to get started! Wiki page coming soon, but for now READ what the Moogles tell you and go from there. * Lowered the difficulty of notorious monsters in Abyssea as part of the Empyrean quest. * Lowered the difficulty of regular monsters in Abyssea as part of the Empyrean quest. * Fixed the item drops on Abyssea NMs. * Implemented daily log-in points! Speak to the Goblin in Lower Jeuno outside the Tenshodo daily to participate! You can also read more on the wiki page. * Please report any issues or bugs you may encounter in our #bug-report channel on Discord! 02 JUL, 2018 Update: "Hey, remember us?" * Fixed an issue that was causing Abyssea NMs to triple spawn at once. * Added a new Dynamis currency exchange NPC in !vrtra, the Dark Ahriman. Speak to him for a list of his functions. * Added a new Daily Login Point system. Speak to Sweepstox in Lower Jeuno to get started! * Made adjustments to the following items, allowing them to be stackable: ** Revitalizers ** Hi-Elixirs ** Fruit Parfait ** Queen's Crown ** (NOTE: the game visually will not show the stackable marker on the item icon since these items were never meant to be stackable, but if you select the item it will show the additional stacked items on it.) * Fixed the Empyrean weapon skill Jishnu's Radiance so that it no longer misses 100% of the time. * Veridical Confluxes in Abyssea are now functioning correctly! Interact with a Conflux and use it to warp about the Abyssea zones at your leisure. * Adjusted the spawn mechanics of all NMs in Abyssea that were previously spawned using a ???. These NMs now spawn every 15-30 minutes freely. * Removed the pesky Christmas decorations that found their way back into Vana'diel. 26 JAN, 2018 Update: "Sorry you can't job change ever again" * The framework was laid for a new custom BCNM! This BCNM will be completed and rolled out very soon and more details will be released at that time. A teaser was provided today! * Beastly Shank was added as a possible drop to KS99 "Horns of War". * Jump damage now displays correctly in the chat log. * Fixed an issue with the Pythia Sash custom synthesis. * Restored the Paladin Testimony as a drop to its appropriate monsters. * Xzomit Organ/Luminian Tissue items have been restored to Ul'Xzomits in Al'Taieu as possible drops. * The appropriate drops have been restored to the VNM monsters in Abyssea - Konschtat. * Jormungand's spawn has been fixed. 14 JAN, 2018 Update * The server version has been updated to version 30171223_0. Please update your clients accordingly. * The aftermaths for level 80 Burtgang have been fixed and now apply correctly. * An issue that caused undead monsters to remain spawned during the day has been fixed. * The teleports in the Promyvion zones have been fixed and will now correctly transport players to the next layer. * Several high level Goldsmithing de-synth recipes have been restored for high level rings. A huge thank you to Phelisia for providing the queries for the recipes! * The BCNM orb NPC in !vrtra has seen his behavior altered so that a player will retain their Kindred Crests, if they trade 10 Kindred Crests to receive a Themis Orb while already in possession of an Orb (or have full inventory). A player interacting with this NPC will retain possession of the Mythic Quest reward key item "Critical Chop" if they already possess a Themis Orb in their inventory (or have full inventory). 03 JAN, 2018 Update: "PUP is here!" * Puppetmaster is now live and fully functional! Please follow the guide to open it, just like retail. * Kenkonken Level 80 Custom coded! Check out the stats here: Custom Mythic and Relic Weapons (after next server restart) * Stringing Pummel (Kenkonken Weaponskill) has seen it's stats changed. Check out the change here: Custom Weaponskills 28 DEC, 2017 Update * The Thief merit ability "Feint" is now custom coded and functional. It gives TH+1 for 15 seconds and retains its original evasion down debuff on current monster. You only need to expend 1 merit level on this receive the TH+1 from it. Please note that this is subject to change if deemed unbalanced by the Vrtra staff. 27 DEC, 2017 Update * The Blue Magic spell Plenilune Embrace has had its attack/magic attack bonus added. It now gives a flat +5 Magic attack and +10% attack for 90 seconds, plus the single target cure. * The following Bard songs have been fixed and are now functional: ** Fowl Aubade ** Herb Pastoral ** Shining Fantasia ** Scop's Operetta ** Puppet's Operetta ** Gold Capriccio ** Warding Round ** Goblin Gavotte ** Foe Sirvente ** Adventurer's Dirge 26 DEC, 2017 Update: "Christmas Edition v2.0" * Fixed the drop table for BCNM30 "Petrifying Pair" so that it drops additional 100 pieces, as was originally intended. * Increased the likelihood for Mee Deggi the Punisher and Quu Domi the Gallant to drop their respective rare item. Treasure Hunter is not necessary, as the random chance of "one or the other, but not both" is calculated independently of TH. * Fixed an issue with Bakka not using TP moves in Abyssea-Konschtat. * Fixed an issue with Myrmecoleon not using TP moves in Abyssea-Tahrongi. * The Blue Magic spells: Blazing Bound and Plenilune Embrace have been coded. NOTE: The attack/magic attack boost is not currently present as an added effect to Plenilune Embrace. We are working on this and it will be implemented soon. 25 DEC, 2017 Update: "Christmas Edition" * Fixed an issue with the Gules Cap custom synthesis. * Removed Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 15 as a possible drop in Dynamis-Tavnazia. * Nightmare Taurus now properly spawn in Dynamis-Tavnazia off the Eyes on the top floor. * Added appropriate resists and 2-hour abilities to the Cardian NMs for Windurst mission 8-2. * Added MP to Jailer of Hope to encourage him to not be shy and cast his lightning elemental spells. * Fixed a model issue for the NM Slendlix Spindlethumb. * Missing synthesis for Durium Chain (Smithing - 80) has been added. * Due to their status as Mythic Quest NMs, the ToAU HNMs Cerberus, Khimaira, and Hydra have been strengthened by means of a hitpoint increase and a slight level increase. They are still capable of being taken down with a balanced party of 6. * The Blue Magic spells: Demoralizing Roar, Acrid Stream, and Leafstorm have been coded and are confirmed working. * The Blue Magic spell Demoralizing Roar is now obtainable off Wivre family monsters (it was not coded as a TP move on them previously). * KS99 battles have been drastically reduced in difficulty and are now 6-man battles only. 21 DEC, 2017 Update * Cover has been configured for PLD and now functions exactly as THF's Accomplice/Collaborator, except it steals 100% enmity away from the targeted friendly player. * The base cooldown on Cover has been increased from 3 minutes to 5 minutes. * Refresh can no longer be cast while under the effect of the Scholar ability: Accession. 17 DEC, 2017 Update * Abyssea NMs now have their appropriate two-hour abilities restored. * Several higher tier NM spawn items in Abyssea - Tahrongi that were not dropping from lower tier NMs have been restored to their appropriate drop pools. * Fixed an issue with T3 VNMs in Abyssea where they were wandering across the zone to a phantom spawn point if left unclaimed. * Removed the level cap on the BCNM for ZM8: Return to Delkfutt's Tower. * Fixed an issue with Gurfurlur the Menacing dropping an incorrect item. * Fixed an issue with Hydra not dropping the correct items. * Fixed an issue with monsters in Gustav Tunnel/The Boyahda Tree that was causing them to not count for Grounds Tome page credit for page 8 in both zones. * Fixed an issue where undead monsters were not correctly despawning after nighttime ended. * The loot drops for BCNM 60: Up In Arms have been revamped! Grab two friends and go give it a shot to see what new items you can obtain. No changes have been made whatsoever to the NM in the BCNM, and Kraken Club still drops per norm. Or DOESN'T drop rather until the 220th try.... 12 DEC, 2017 Update * Drop rates on items traditionally known as "blue proc" items in Abyssea have been raised significantly since the blue proc feature is not functional. * Fixed the stats on Minstrel's Ring while the latent effect is active. * Fixed the stats on level 80 Gjallarhorn. * Fixed an issue with duplicated drops on HNMs and other high level NMs around the world 07 DEC, 2017 Update * Garms in Bostaunieux Oubliette no longer check 'Impossible to Gauge.' * The items required for the Black Belt quest has been added onto their respective NQ Zilart King at a low drop rate. * The level 80 versions of Gjallarhorn and Death Penalty have been enhanced! Check out the Custom Relic & Mythic page to see their new stats. * T4 ZNMs have been restored to their former strengths. 03 DEC, 2017 Update: "SHOCK & AWE: PHASE 1" * Vrtra Holiday event has arrived! Click here for more info. * New drop changes have been implemented to several major NMs. Check out the Custom Drops page to see the new additions! * New Salvage Armor Quest implemented!. Click here for more info. * Ouryu implemented as an open world HNM. Click here for more info. * Added High Kindred Crests to have a chance of a 10% drop from Zeni Point Mobs (Mamool,Greater Colibri, Ebony Puddings). They will drop to each individual player and not as part of the regular treasure pool. * Added functionality to exchange 1 High Kindred Crest for 10 Beastmen seals to NPC (Sickle Skeleton - BCNM vendor) in !vrtra (See here for more details http://vrtra.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_NPCs) * A new custom synthesis recipe for Pythia Sash has been implemented. Check out the Custom Crafts page for more details! * Fixed an issue with Gurfurlur the Menacing where he could be killed instantly with a magic-based weaponskill. * Draw-In has been added back to major HNMs (excluding Vrtra). * Fixed an issue with damage-type resistances to several mobs in Apollyon NE. * Added appropriate 2-hour abilities to Tinnin path Tier 3 ZNMs. * Lowered debuff resistances on Abyssea NMs. * Completed Abyssea overhaul by updating monsters in Konschtat and Tahrongi. 19 NOV, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue with latent effect items where the effect would provided the opposite effect and persist after un-equipping the item. * Implemented a complete overhaul to lottery spawn NMs. This aligns the mechanics of lottery spawn NMs with old-school retail. * Fixed the behavior of mobs under the effect of Chainspell/Manafont so they will properly spam spells while the effect is active. * Updated server to version 30171103_1. Client updates are recommended as text IDs were altered as part of the server update. 11 NOV, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue preventing Pets/Summons from being called forth in the Custom Promathia BCNM zone. * Adjusted Lumbering Lambert's spawn conditions: He is now a 4-hour forced respawn from last death and is no longer a lottery spawn, mirroring Rampaging Ram. * Lumbering Lambert's spawn coordinates were adjusted to his normal spawn area. 02 NOV, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue with combat/magic skill merits applying skill levels to the incorrect skill. * Fixed an issue with Meanderer in Abyssea-Konschtat where it was not able to be engaged/casted upon by players. * Fixed an issue with Guimauve in Abyssea-Konschtat where it was not checking 'Impossible To Gauge'. * Fixed an issue preventing Jailer of Hope from casting spells. * Fixed an issue with Abyssea NMs casting the incorrect spells. * Fixed an issue with Abyssea NMs using the incorrect TP moves. * Buffed Absolute Virtue to reflect more to his Retail version. Now uses Benediction, Chainspells, Mighty Strikes and Perfect Dodge at random times. * Under chainspell he will use Aeroga 4, Aero 5, Tornado 2, Comet and Meteor. * Jailer of Love now spawns Absolute Virtue 100% and claims him to the party on mob death. 30 OCT, 2017 Update * Latent effect refresh fixed. * New players receiving a linkshell fixed. * Guild NPC's crashing the server fixed. * Issue with drops from certain monsters has been fixed. * Issue with KS99 Wyrm turning directly to face tank has been fixed. 28 OCT, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue with Latent Effects not activating on items * Added the following zones to the Nexus Cape allowable zone list: ** Carpenter's Landing, Bibiki Bay, Al Zahbi, Aht Urghan Whitegate, Wajaom Woodlands, Bhaflau Thickets, Arrapago Reef, Mount Zhayolm, Caedarva Mire, Pashow Marshlands, The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, Western Altepa Desert 26 OCT, 2017 Update * Wake Warder Wanda now drops Dragon Staff * Removed Fortune Parchment items as possible drops in Dynamis - Beaucedine * Removed "boss weakening" items as possible drops from Dreamland Dynamis NMs, as these items have no effect on the zone bosses (unlike old-school retail) * The Fomor Attestation NMs in Dynamis - Beaucedine have had their spellcasting abilities restored, to be in line with their job combinations. They now also will use their appropriate jobs' 2-hour abilities. * The job-specific NMs in Dynamis - Xarcabard now use their corresponding jobs' 2-hour ability * Dynamis Lord now uses his appropriate 2-hour abilities * The INT/Magic Attack Bonus/Magic Accuracy of Apocalyptic Beast in Dynamis - Buburimu has been greatly increased, to make his offensive black magic more powerful. 15 OCT, 2017 Update * SMN bloodpacts now work again! * DRG Healing Breath works again, Offensive will be fixed on next reset * Mobs that cast the spell "Doom" will now actually kill you if you don't have cursna or holy waters 14 OCT, 2017 Update * The spawn coordinates for Argus in Maze of Shakhrami were fixed so that he no longer spawns in a wall. * Dynamic weather was added to the following zones to resolve a rendering issue with the sky that caused it to be solid black: ** Xarcabard S ** Beaucedine Glacier S ** Castle Zvahl Baileys S ** Castle Zvahl Keep S * Mob spawn coordinates were adjusted to avoid mob congestion in the following zones: ** Monastic Cavern ** Ifrit's Cauldron ** Apollyon NE * Dynamis changes: ** Miscellaneous items such as crafting materials, beastcoins, and unusable NM pop items were removed (the crafting materials and beastcoins are stocked on the Auction House). ** The drop rate of relic weapons and relic gear (including -1 gear) was decreased. (If you've ran Dynamis in a group with Treasure Hunter you'll understand why) in an effort to reduce the vomit of drops off Dynamis mobs. DSP by default has a much higher drop rate on relic items than retail did, so this will not prevent you from obtaining wanted relic gear. Please note that CURRENCY DROP RATES WERE NOT ADJUSTED IN ANY WAY. Also please note that the drop rates of the job specific relic gear from the NMs in Dynamis - Xarcabard were not altered. ** The spawn coordinates for 20 statues in Dynamis - Valkurm were adjusted to allow for them to be pulled safely, instead of linking all 20 statues at once no matter how you pulled. * KNOWN ISSUES: Dragoon Healing Breaths and Wyvern Offensive Breaths are currently experiencing bugs. We are also aware that Summoner's Spirits are no longer casting offensive spells on mobs. The developers are working to resolve these issues. 08 OCT, 2017 Update Misc. Enhancements: * New BCNM added in place of Petrifying Pair in Ghelsba Outpost. The entry item is a Sky Orb. Here you will fight Tenzen and his pet flan for a chance at bahamut V2 gear and random dyna currency * Zilart Beastmen Kings have been increased in difficulty slightly to compensate for Level 80 cap, since they are involved with the Mythic quest. They also now use their respective 2-hour abilities successfully. They can still be easily defeated by a balanced party of 6 players. Please note that Tzee Xicu uses Astral Flow but does not summon an avatar to perform the AF ability. This issue is still being worked on. * Zilart Beastmen Kings are now also on a 2-5 day lottery spawn off the king placeholder, so they will not just be sitting up idle every day. * The respawn times on the Zeni Point mobs at Mamool Ja Staging Point/Puddings/Colibri Bird camp have been reduced in respawn time to better support a party. * Guttler and Aymur have seen their stats added/reworked appropriately to be more valuable to their corresponding job. See our Custom Mythic/Relic page to see the stats! * The stats on Level 80 Nirvana (SMN mythic) have been corrected. * Adamantoise and Aspidochelone are tired of getting killed in 10 seconds and have worked together to grow stronger! Aspid now has the ability to go into his shell and gains a massive regen effect while doing so. Bring the damage when planning to fight him! * The NM Oni Carcass has had his respawn timer lowered from 21-24 hours down to 8 hours. Sky Enhancements: * Sky gods now have their appropriate 2-hour abilities restored. ZNM Enhancements: * Several T3 NMs now have the ability to spawn their correct add mob and use their appropriate 2-hour abilities. * Enfeebling resistances have been added to T3 NMs. * T4 NMs now no longer turn directly to face the tank, in order to enable the flail move they have and better simulate retail behavior. (same applies to the HNM versions of the T4 NMs also). Sea Enhancements: * Appropriate 2-hour abilities added back to Sea Jailers. * Ix'DRK now spawns the same method as retail! * The level of the Hpemde mobs were increased so that they will "aggro" a Level 80 player from under the water. * The Inhumers on Layer 3 of Apollyon SE (Limbus) have had their spawn coordinates adjusted to be better spread out on the layer. Dynamis enhancements: ''' * The CoP Dreamland Dynamis bosses have had their respective 2-hour abilities restored. The Diabolos bosses in Tavnazia have experienced a massive increase in hit points (previously only had 12,000 when the other bosses have 40,000). Enfeebling resistances have also been added. '''Abyssea Enhancements: * The VNM NMs have been altered slightly. The T3 VNM will now spawn in the same location that the T2 was killed (if your luck is good enough!). It will NOT spawn in the previously designated location. If the T3 does not spawn then keep trying! The T2 will still spawn in the previously designated location after defeating a T1 NM. * Several Abyssea NMs have seen the restoration of their appropriate 2-hour abilities. This restoration will continue until all NMs have their 2-hours back. 22 JUL, 2017 Update * Afflatus Abilities for whm has been changed to Level 41. This is due to a current bug in dsp that allows subjobs to use them. This is not intended. * Added Custom KSNM's * Added a Custom Relic/Mythic upgrade to 80 Quest. 11 JUL, 2017 Update * BLU can now equip ridill. * SCH can wear morrigan's gear. * DNC can wear skadi's gear. * Tons of new Custom Drops Click the link to see! * New Custom Crafts added! Click to see! * Homepoint bug fixed! * Mythic quest added in but not quite ready yet!